


"i think i'm also starting to like them." "we know."

by ranpoe



Series: the simple innocence in our lives [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, M/M, No Angst, Pining, Soft Jaemin, Soft Renjun, all i ever write is fluff, halloween norenmin, mentioning of chensung, mentioning of markhyuck, nct - Freeform, nct halloween, norenmin nation, soft jeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 01:24:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16107866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranpoe/pseuds/ranpoe
Summary: spending halloween working at the face painting booth at the amusement park was okay, renjun supposed. until angel faces na jaemin and lee jeno show up, which made it a million times better.





	"i think i'm also starting to like them." "we know."

**Author's Note:**

> i was actually planning to publish this on halloween but i'm in the mood tonight so here you go! happy halloween! like renjun said, be careful of zombies!
> 
> (slightly related to my norenmin au in the works)

october 31st, halloween. also known as one of renjuns favourite days. spending it working at the face painting booth at the amusement park was okay, he supposed. it was a friday night, therefore many have come to enjoy the rides and events for tonight, especially high schoolers. 

he had gotten this job during summer and kept it, where he would come down a few times a week and paint kids faces. it was fun, and most importantly, he earned good money. the amusement park was close to the city, so it was no trouble to take the bus.

renjuns booth was in the main square, adjacent to the big fountain with colourful lights. fake candles and tiny skulls decorated the tent, ripped black fabric thrown over the highchairs, one big lamp standing behind renjuns stool so he could paint peoples faces clearly. fairy lights hung over the structure of the tent to attract kids.

he didn't really know what he was dressed up was. he was wearing a plain white dress shirt, a loose hanging black coat, a tie, and dress pants, all with rips and fake blood on it. a fake cut with dripping blood was painted on his cheekbone and near his jawline. "a dead butler i guess," he mumbled to himself when he was changing in the staff bathroom. it didnt help that other workers who were in charge of scaring people looked extra impressive this year.

he had just finished painting a cute jack o lantern on this tiny girls cheeks when he heard them.

 

"jaemin ah, can we please get our faces painted?"

"jeno, are you five?"

"shut up hyuck. its cute!"

"of course you'd stick up for your boyfriend, na jaemin. its gross."

"but you do the exact same thing for mark hyung, donghyuck hyung."

"no one asked you jisung."

 

renjun finally looked up after washing his brushes to see 6 boys around his age staring at him.

 

a familiar face opened his mouth. "wait, aren't you renjun? also from ncity high? art club president?"

 

"yes. you're mark lee, right? grade 12 rep?" renjun replied quietly. he remembered mark from a few meetings with the heads of councils at school, and he seemed nice.

 

renjun scanned the boys standing in front of him. mark on the far left, a boy with milk chocolate brown hair and heart shaped lips clinging onto his side; two younger looking kids holding hands in the middle, one of them looking familiar as well. he's the transfer student i was mentoring last year, renjun thought to himself. chenle i think. finally, his eyes lingered on the duo at the right, both of their mouths slightly agape. they might be in his homeroom, but renjun doesnt pay enough attention to his surroundings sometimes. one had tousled light brown hair, a well structured face and an angular nose. the other one had coral hair, his facial features slightly softer. in other words, he thought they were pretty (like, really really pretty), but renjun didn't let it show. he gave them a confused glance and they immediately sealed their lips at the same time. it was kinda amusing.

 

"yeah! i didn't know you worked here." mark said with an easy grin, snapping renjun back into reality. "this is donghyuck, jisung, chenle, jeno, and jaemin."

 

renjun gave them a little wave, his fingers barely peeking out of the sleeve of his oversized blazer. he looked back at mark. "i started about a month ago. i thought it would look good on my resume, or even my portfolio." renjun shrugged. "so, are you guys gonna get your faces painted? i don't wanna get in trouble for chatting on the job."

 

"right! jeno over there said he wanted to get his face painted." mark pointed in the direction of the pretty boys.

 

cute light brown haired guy (now named jeno)s face reddened slightly, and nodded. "j-jaemins also getting one." his eyes formed crescents as he smiled. renjun felt his heart race.

jeno glanced hopefully at the cute coral haired boy (now also with a name aka jaemin). jaemin wordlessly stared back, with an expression renjun would either describe as constipated or in pain.

 

apparently donghyuck had enough with their antics. he rolled his eyes and yanked both of them closer towards the high chairs. "text me when youre done cause i know this will take a while." he announced before dragging the three others away in the direction of the candy shop, not missing to throw back an obvious wink to the boys and steering clear of the clown standing near the bush, ready to jumpscare them.

 

renjun shyly smiled at the two boys who were awkwardly standing. "take a seat, and maybe look through the sketches in the lookbook if you don't have anything decided yet." renjun thought they looked even more angelic up close.

 

they both slid onto the seats and started vigorously flipping through the book filled with sketches ranging from simple to absolutely detailed. 

 

“theyre all so cute i cant choose...” jeno pouted. jaemin nodded in agreement. renjun giggled, catching the bright sparkle in their eyes when their heads snapped up, reflecting the backlight. 

 

“how about i choose one for you guys?” renjun suggested. “i’ll give you matching ones.”

 

jaemin beamed with those petite (yet slightly cracking) lips of his and moved his hand to adjust his turtleneck. “thats a good idea!” jeno responded with a short “okay.” (he felt his heart race again at jaemins smile but he chose to ignore it. again.)

 

renjun stood up and got his brushes and facepaint ready, then shuffled closer to jeno, who was sitting across him to the right. he now stood between the two boys and felt oddly small in comparison. trying to ignore their staring, he pulled a face cleansing tissue from the packet on his work table and gently wiped jenos left cheek, feeling the latter jump a little at the cold surface touching him. renjun let out a muffled chuckle and turned to throw the tissue away. he could feel the intense exchange of eye contact behind him and wondered what they were thinking about. he picked up a brush from his front pocket and dipped it in the black paint, concentrating on perfecting the painting.

 

 

to say jeno and jaemin were smitten was a big understatement. ever since renjun transferred to their 11A homeroom two weeks ago, the boyfriends have not stopped staring and talking about the boy with the pushed up dirty blond hair. when renjun raised his hand to answer a question, they noticed. when renjun volunteered to bring the attendance sheet to the office, they noticed. when renjun breezily walked back into the classroom with his sweater paws and bright eyes, they noticed. their infatuation only increased when renjuns voice greeted the school every morning (as he was the school announcer). in conclusion, this moment was a immense deal for them.

 

“he’s so cute i cant breathe,” jaemin mouthed soundlessly to jeno. jeno only widened his eyes in response as he couldnt talk while renjun worked on his face.

 

“his tongue is peeking out of his lips its so adorable!” jaemin mouthed again and jeno fought the urge to turn his face and stare at renjun. he could only scream internally as jaemin pulled his phone out and secretly took a pic of them.

 

“there! all done!” renjun exclaimed happily. jaemin moved to look at the painting but renjun stopped him. “not yet! when i’m done with yours as well then you can both see it! it’ll be a surprise!”

 

in no time renjun was done with jaemins painting as well, this time jeno being the one sneakily taking pics of a wide eyed jaemin and concentrated renjun.

 

“okay! you guys can look now!” renjun pulled out a mirror under his work table and showed the two boys. on jenos face was a little black cat sitting on a glowing crescent moon with fluffy blue and white clouds adorning the back. jaemins was the same, but instead of a cat, it was a bat with spooky wings. it looked amazing, and they were simply blown away.

 

“wow… renjun… this is so pretty.” jeno said as he put the mirror closer to get a better look at the details.

 

renjun rubbed his nape shyly. “thanks.” he replied with a bashful smile. the boys mentally took a picture of him and saved it to the file ‘just renjun things’.

 

“renjun? its 8 already, your shift is over.” renjun turned to look at the speaker. jungwoo, his coworker, was standing there with his bag. “go have fun now!”

 

renjun nodded and rushed to pick up his stuff, momentarily forgetting about the two angel faces still seated on the stools.

 

“are you gonna go home now?” renjun looked at jaemin, who had proposed the question.

 

“i guess so.” renjun shrugged. “theres not much for me to do now.”

 

“you could join us! if you want to.” jeno grinned with his toothy smile and smiley eyes. who could say no to that?

 

“if your friends dont mind, then sure.” renjun replied hesitantly.

 

both boys lit up and exchanged brief eye contact (renjun swears they have telepathy or something) before standing to either side of the shorter boy. “lets go then!” jaemin declared before heading towards the nearest haunted house, where donghyuck had texted him that they were lining up at.

 

renjuns fast-pass thanks to workers privileges led them to skip the line and go on many rides and all the haunted houses, which he slightly (but not really) regretted going into, especially the corn maze one, where he had clung onto the two boys for dear life. this was the most fun he’d had in a while.

 

as the night ended with the 7 boys squished into mark’s car heading to their respective homes, renjun felt his heart soar when jeno and jaemin’s (who were on both sides of him) heads fell on his shoulders, sleeping soundly. chenle gave him a knowing glance.

“我告诉你一个秘密吧 (i’ll tell you a secret)。” chenle whispered to him. renjun nodded, trying not to wake them up.

“他们其实好喜欢你 (they actually like you a lot)。” chenle said with a small giggle, petting jisungs hair as the younger merely snuggled closer.

renjuns face heated up.

“我也好像有点喜欢上他们了 (i think im also starting to like them)。”

“we know.”

 

 

 

that night, with renjun lying on his bed hugging his huge moomin plushie, he thought about the two angel faces who walked him up to his door to say goodbye and goodnight, their numbers saved safely in his phone, and proceeded to drift off to dreamland with the cutest smile on his face.


End file.
